Bloody Git
by bittterblueyes27
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are in their Senior year in high school. Arthur has a crush on Alfred, but Alfred is oblivious, seeing that he is the most popular kid in school, with a few stalkers, I might add... special appearance of my (first) OC, some random redheaded stalker chic, and a bit of PrusCan. Written for a friend of mine, hope you enjoy cuz I hate this pairing!


**Written for one of my best friend in the world, Lily. She's is f-ing amazing, people! And I hate this pairing with a passion, so this really shows how much platonic love I have for her if Im writing about a pairing I hate.**

* * *

God! He was just such a... uggh! Bloody git! Wanker! UUGHH! DAMNIT!

I had been walking from math class when that American idiot came running out after me,

"YO, IGGY! YOU FORGOT YOUR-WHOA!" He tripped on something on the floor, bumped into me, and the next thing I know, both of our book bags are spilled across the floor an he is hovering over me, his glasses slipping down a bit. Everybody was staring at us. A blush covered both our faces. He smiled sheepishly before saying, "You, um, forgot your binder."

"Um. Thanks. Can you get off?"

"Oh!" He got up and brushed himself up before lending me a hand and pulling me up with those big, strong ar- he pulled me up and we both quickly gathered our stuff, shoving it into our bags. The bell was going to ring any minute, and we struggled to shove all of our stuff into our bags.

"Hey, sorry 'bout that. Heh, yeah." He said when we got up.

"I-its fine." I was still blushing as we both stood up, a few binders I clutched protectively against my chest, both straps for my book bag slung over each shoulder, while he had his bag slung over one. I walked past him, rushing to get to my locker.

"See ya, Iggy!" His hand brushed against my leg while I walked by, and I hurriedly walked over to my locker. I unlocked it and stuffed my unneeded binders in, replacing them with the necessary ones, locked it, and sped-walked to Language Arts. I couldn't focus on the damn lesson because of what had happened in the hallway. Bloody git...

The worst part of that, was it had to be the _one_ kid in the _entire_ school that I had a crush on. Yes, I Arthur Kirkland, have fallen for a boy, a _boy_, way out of my league. As it turned out, most of the period was reading a book. I couldn't do that, of course, because when I tried to read, the words suddenly swarmed in front of my eyes, and they all blurred together and I couldn't think. All I could think about was Alfred Jones, and how incredibly handsome he was. He had gorgeously shimmering blue eyes, that twinkled no matter what, and he laughed all the time. And he had, what the other students liked to call, his famous Hollywood Smile that would cause any girl to nosebleed right on the spot.

Damn. He was one hell of a charmer. I knew he was way out of my league, though, he was on the football team, whereas, I'm in Magic Club with my two best friends. See the difference? He was strong and muscular, although, keeping a smaller frame, where I was small, squishy, weak. I was pathetic compared to him.

The bell rang, and we all got up from our chairs, and walked into the hallway. I went back to my locker and put my stuff away, and grabbed my lunch. Skillfully, I avoided my older siblings (redheaded assholes...) and made my way into the cafeteria, and sat down at my table with my best friends, Lukas and Vlad. We were at the perfect little table, because you could see the entire cafeteria, without them seeing you. So my evil redheaded siblings wouldn't be able to find me, and I could watch Alfred all I wanted.

Alfred. He was the most popular boy in school. There was no way in heaven or hell he would ever like me back when he had all of those girls hanging over him(and a few boys, I might add), who were ten times nicer looking than me. I once had to return something to him at his lunch table, he had smiled at me, and his "friends" and fans had started to make fun of my big, bushy eyebrows. He smiled again, but in apology as I walked shamefully away. That was when he had started calling me "Iggy" short for "Iggybrows", whatever the hell that meant.

"Um, hello? Arthur?"

"What? Im sorry, what were you saying?"

"Well, Im taking a two week trip home."

"Home? As in Romania?"

"Yeah. Can we postpone any magic meets?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Sure. Mathias has been nagging me about not spending enough time with him, so is it ok if I bail too?"

"I...I guess."

"Sorry, Arthur. It's just...he's so demanding!" Lukas then went on about his boyfriend, while I looked over at Alfred again. He had his head thrown back as he was laughing hysterically, while his fans laughed too, a few of the girls running their hands through his hair and twirling it around in their fingers. I got angry. How DARE they touch him like that!? Then I got depressed, because, once again, I realized-

He's not mine. they can do whatever they damn well please, and so can he.

I sighed, and run my hands through my messy blonde hair. The bell rings, and it signals that lunch is over. I grab my uneaten lunch and go back to my locker. I walk into my Chemistry class with my thoughts still swirling around Alfred, Alfred, Alfred. I sit down at my normal seat, in the back of the class room. Usually, I sit alone, but this time...

"Hey, Iggy!" Alfred slides onto the stool next to mine, and flashes me a grin.

"Hello, Alfred. Why are you back here?"

"My spot was taken, and I ran a bit late to class, seeing as how a girl tried to kidnap me..." He laughed nervously. Man, some of his fans were FREAKS.

"Thats...nice..."

"Yeah..."

"Afternoon, class!" The wacky Chemistry teacher that everybody loved walked in. "Today, we are going to have partners! Your partner is the person sitting next to you, got it?" I froze. Alfred...was going to be... my partner? I looked over at him, he looked back at me, and flashed another grin, giving me a thumbs up. I felt myself blush, the tiniest bit. _DAMN HIS CHARMS!_ "We will be working with chemicals today, one of you needs to record and take notes, and the other must do the experimenting. I will pass out your equipment and instructions in a second." Our teacher disappeared his special supply closet he called 'The Vortex'. Nobody could find anything in there unless they were him. Trust me, several of us have tried to find something in there, and failed miserably.

"Hey, Alfie," A random girl, presumably one of Alfred's fans if they called him Alfie, "Wanna trade partners? Im sure you would rather have a better partner than him."

"I can _hear you_."

"No thanks! I'll stay with Arthur."

"Besides, he wants to be _my_ partner, right Alfie?" A redhead tapped his arm.

"No, really guys, I'm good here."

"Are you sure, Alfie? I mean, you're with that geek from the Magic Club, you _sure _you don't want to trade?" There was no grin on his face anymore.

"I said I'm fine guys. Leave me alone."

"But Alfie-"

"TAKE YOUR SEATS, EVERYBODY!" The redhead pouted and reached a hand longingly towards him as she took her seat. "Now, then. Arthur, would you like to pass out the beakers?"

"S-sure."

I got up from my chair and walked up to the crate at the front of the classroom that held all the beakers and sets of test-tubes. I grabbed a beaker and placed it on the work station closest to me, then returning with a set of test-tubes. I continued to do this until I was carrying the last set of test tubes to the last table when that redheaded girl stuck her foot out and tripped me, causing me to fall and the tubes to smash. The class started laughing at me, but Alfred jumped up and ran over to me.

"Iggy! You cut your hands!" My hands were burning and when I looked at them, there were shards of glass here and there, and my hands were bloody. The teacher noticed the blood immediately.

"Arthur, go to the office and get your hands cleaned up." I nodded my head; I was surprised that I hadn't started crying.

"Mr. Rotfliaglm! Alfred doesn't have a partner now! Can I be his partner?" The redheaded girl piped up. Bitch. I glared at her, while she smirked at me.

"No, I'll take Iggy to the office. Is that ok?"

"Yes, I think that you better accompany him." There were several 'aww's from his fans, but I got up and walked into the hallway with him, trying not to get blood on the floor. Once the door closed and we were alone in the hallway, he picked me up, bridal style.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?"

"You cut your leg, too! I'll just be your hero and carry you there!"

"I can walk on my own, bloody git, put me down!"

"Nope!" He Hollywood Grinned at me. He actually HOLLYWOOD GRINNED AT ME. He only reserved that smile for certain people. He continued to carry me to the office like it was no big deal while I tried not to get blood on his favorite bomber jacket, or move my hands at all so the glass couldn't wedge itself into my skin even more. When we finally got there, he carried me in and asked for the nurse. He carried me into the little nurse's room and placed me on the little cot they had in there. The paper crinkled when I sat down on it. He sat next to me, and because the cot wasn't all that big, he was right next to me. The nurse walked in and tsked.

"What happened here?"

"He tripped in Chem, test-tubes broke and the glass decided it liked Iggy's hands, here."

"I see. Well, it looks like I'm going to have to get the tweezers. Excuse me." She walked out of the room. I looked over at him, and he was looking, with a frown on his face, at my hands.

"Shouldn't you be going back to class? I mean, I think I'll be fine here by myself."

"Nonsense! I'll stay 'cause I'm the hero! That...and because that redheaded chick was the one who tried to kidnap me." He shuddered, "Dude, she is creepy as fuck. And she is a total bitch, I'd rather not go back to class and have to deal with her begging me to be her partner."

"She also happens to be the one who tripped me."

"What?! THAT LITTLE-"

"Here we go, boys." The nurse walked in again, with a little bowl, a pair of tweezers, a bottle of...stuff... and gauze. She pulled up a chair in front of me. "Can you hold your arms out forward, completely?" I did as asked. Alfred took it to roll up my sleeves before she could ask him to. I swear, I blushed when he did. Why was he being so nice? He had been being nicer to me than normal. Sure, I didn't mind, but it was something I noticed.

"Be prepared. Try not to curl your fingers or palm shut, ok?"

"Hmm." I hissed when she dug out the first piece. Alfred put his hand on my-_ WHOA HE IS PUTTING HIS HAND ON MY_ _THIGH! _

"You ok, Iggy?"

"Um, um, y-yeah..." I swear, my face was blushing like a million suns. Alfred laughed and watched as the nurse pulled the glass out of my hands. She would pick out the bloody pieces and put them into the little bowl, all while Alfred-

**STARTED. MOVING. HIS. HAND. AROUND. ON. MY. THIGH. HOLY. SHIT.**

"There. Im done getting the glass out, but if you flex, you will probably bleed more." I looked down at my bloody hands to see she was right. And that she had put a towel around my and and Alfred's laps, to make sure blood didn't drip on us. He was STILL rubbing his hand around on my thigh! I hissed again when she dripped... something on my hands to make sure it didn't infect. I think it was iodine. It stung and Alfred suddenly stopped rubbing and gripped down on my thigh, making me blush. Neither of them seemed to notice that thought, thankfully.

She wrapped each of my hands with gauze, and made sure that there was no glass left. Alfred suddenly piped up,

"WHOA! Dude, there is a huge piece sticking out of your leg!"

"What?" I looked down to see that, yes, a rather large piece of glass had wedged its way into the fleshy part of my right calf, and blood stained my uniform around it.

"Oh, we will have to clean that one too? Ok, Im going to have to get scissors to cut off your pants leg."

"NO!"

"Why not, Iggy?"

"My father will KILL ME if I come home with a ruined uniform!"

"Well, your other option is to take the pants off completely." I blushed heavily. my mother could easily fix the tear and get rid of the blood, but my _father_, on the other hand, would absolutely _kill_ me if I came home with a ruined uniform.

"Um... Al-alright."

"Ok, well, I need you to let me take he glass out, then I will wrap up the wound, ok?"

"Al-alright...Alfred, would you mind getting out?"

"Why?" His eyes shined with actual curiosity as I mentally face-palmed. _Oblivious handsome beast._

"B-because! I'm going to have to undress! So get out!" The nurse was just busily taking out the glass, not really paying attention to our conversation.

"Oh, come on! We undress in the locker room in P.E. all the time! You're fine!"

"But-"

"Ok, you need to take off your pants or let me cut them before they get too badly stained with blood, your choice." I looked at Alfred, who just grinned at me, and I sighed, and started to undo my belt buckle. I slipped off the leather belt and, my shoes already tugged off, I pulled my pants off to reveal a heavily bleeding cut on my calf. Usually, because my shirt was tucked into my pants (dress code), it now hung over my small body, seeing as how the only one that would fit me was a bit too long, and it reached halfway down my thigh. I had left my jacket in the classroom, so I shivered at the sudden cold of the room.

Now, instead of looking at Alfred, who was probably looking at my girlish body with disgust, I looked down, at what the nurse was doing to my leg. It was a pretty long gash, but I wouldn't need stitches. The droplets of red blood that spilled from the cut showed up brightly against my pale skin, and my smooth legs. God, it must have looked like I hadn't even hit puberty yet! My legs, well, my whole body, was pale, and very soft to the touch, and my body was practically hairless. There wasn't a single hair on my legs. I focused on the nurse dabbing iodine onto my leg and wrapping it. If I hadn't been looking at her, I would have seen Alfred's reaction.

Alfred was looking at Arthur, eyes wide and mouth open, a bit of drool coming out, a small trickle of blood coming out of his nose. He was staring intently at the body with a sudden urge of _want_ for him. This had happened before, he just...didn't know what to make of it. When Alfred had really seen the British boy for the first time was when his friends had made fun of his eyebrows. He called him "Iggy" from then on. He had looked up, and seen the face of an angel, one who looked so _gorgeously beautiful_. Alfred didn't know what the hell was going on, so he just shrugged it off, and continued life as normal. Anyway, he looked at the Brit now, as his too-big shirt fell over his shoulders, revealing his sharp, jutting collarbone, and the ends making it even barley halfway across his thigh. They barely covered the ends of his baby-blue boxers, too. The ends of those sticking out shyly under neath the white shirt. And his legs, the sight of them had made Alfred drool. They were pale, and hair-less. Perfectly shaped and beautifully long, even though he was sort of short. God, this boy was a freaking _angel!_

"Hon, can you stick your leg out?"

"Like this?" Arthur stuck his leg out, making more of his boxers show, and they revealed his slightly, girlish hips. He was leaning on his left leg and was perfectly extending his other leg out across the floor as the nurse dabbed away and started to wrap the wound. 'Damn, he must have been doing this on purpose!' Thought Alfred as his nosebleed increased. He grabbed his, acquired, due to dress-code, handkerchief and dabbed at his running nose, he turned away, facing the corner. _Dead kitties, dead kitties, dead kitties, ducks._ His nosebleed stopped, thankfully. Alfred has always hated ducks, just a random factoid. He cleaned away the blood thoroughly, put his handkerchief away, and turned back around to see Arthur groping for his pants.

Where are my bloody pants?

"Here." Alfred handed me my pants, along with my belt. His voice sounded a bit...weak? I took my pants and belt from him and stood up, properly dressing myself; shirt tucked in, fly up, tie adjusted, shoes on... there! All good. We left the office together and walked back into the classroom together just as the bell rang. we ran over to our abandoned work station and grabbed our stuff, hurrying to our next class, study hall. On my way out, that red-headed girl hit me in the head, "Klutz." She walked off laughing, and I glared at her. UGH! I raced into my home period class, Social Studies, and pulled out my books, and started my homework. Thankfully, when I had finally finished it, when _somebody_ tried to spill water over my work, I quickly picked it up and it didn't get soaked. Well, that's at least _one_ win on my side.

I showed my teacher, Mr. Rolfliaglm, my completed homework, and when we were done, we could go outside and hang out. I usually went to the bleachers, in a far, shady corner, and we did our little magic club thing. Well, we would sit anywhere else, but Vlad has sensitivity to light(no wonder, he is as pale as a piece of paper), so we sat here. That, and it gave me a good view of Alfred passing a football back and forth with his friends. Vlad was reading a book(note: NEVER INTERRUPT VLAD WHEN HE IS READING. HE GETS SO MAD.) so I left him alone. Lukas was probably making out with his boyfriend somewhere. I was standing, and leaned against the tree that provided the shade for this spot, one hand in my pocket. I felt something in my pocket. That's funny, I could've sworn that they were empty before...

I pull out a crumpled note; _Meet me behind the library after school_

Hmm...

The bell rang, school was over. I gathered my books and walked over towards the library, waving goodbye to Vlad. I walked around to the back of the library and put my stuff down. Just as soon as I did that, I was pinned to the wall and kissed. Smooth lips ran over mine, slipping their tongue in my mouth. I was too surprised to stop it, and I didn't really want to anyway, it felt so nice. I wrapped my arms around their neck and brought them closer, letting their tongue explore my mouth in a sloppy kiss. We pulled away for one second for air before slamming our lips back together, hugging each other and fiercely kissing until our lips were bruised and our tongues were sore. When they tried to pull away, I sucked on their tongue, making little, quiet slurping noises as they retreated. When I finally opened my eyes, I was so surprised by what I saw. A panting, flushed - face, blue-eyed beauty with red, swollen, bruised lips, glasses askew on their nose, was using one hand to hold them self against the wall, while half pinning me against it at the same time.

Alfred.

"Al-Alfred?" I tried to catch my own breath. He looked up at me and smiled his Hollywood Grin, blue eyes shining happily at me.

"Hey...Iggy!" I...I couldn't believe this. My own crush had lured me into a trap and made out with me. The one, most popular boy in school, made out, with _ME_.

"Wha...why...?"

"When...when you came over to our table to give me...whatever it was and my friends started calling you Iggy, I instantly took a liking to you. I think it got stronger, because every time I saw you, I wanted to glomp you and kiss you silly, but I thought I was feeling weird. Then, when I saw you in the nurse's office, without your pants and only in your shirt, I had to have you." His voice sounded a bit more huskier than usual. I like it.

"Why...why me? I mean, there are a bunch of girls and, hell, guys even that are better looking than me. Why would you choose me?"

"You are an angel to me. You look like one, act like one-"

"How in the bloody hell do I look and act like an angel-!" I was cut off when those demanding lips crashed against mine again, happiness rippling through my body as he put his hands on my waist and dug circles in with his thumbs. He pushed up against me and I let him, my body being sandwiched between his strong body and the wall. He finally let go of my lips, and I gasped for air again.

"You never yell or fight back," he mumbled as he moved his head lower, his hot, moist breath tickling my skin. "you never get into fights, you don't like violence, and," He was now mumbling into the crook of my neck, pushing my shirt aside a bit, "your skin is so soft and pale you practically _glow_." He then kissed my skin, and I shivered as his hot and needy mouth clamped down on my skin, nibbling it a bit before licking it soothingly. I stifled moan came out from my mouth, and he released my skin, looking me dead in the eye. "Let it out, Arthur. Nobody can hear..." He kissed me again, and I wrapped my arms around the bak of his neck and I heaved myself up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He kept me pressed to the wall, so I wouldn't fall.

"ALFIE!" Oh crap. It was that stupid red-headed girl.

"_Shit_." Alfred hissed. She was running around on the football field, looking for him, they could see her from where they were.

"Um..." I coughed and stood up, adjusting my clothes back to normal. "We should probably go..."

"Yeah..." He was watching the girl, when he suddenly grabbed my wrist, slung both our backpacks over his shoulder (Damn, those things were heavy!), and started to run to the front of the school with me in tow. We got away from the girl, and made it to the front lawn. I had to walk home.

"Well, um, Alfred, that was-"

"Incredibly, wonderfully, amazing."

"-yes, but um... are we a... thing?"

"...Well, I mean, if you want to." He looked at me with hopeful eyes; wow, he really _did_ like me. I smiled at him.

"Sure. That sounds nice. Wait, but wont this ruin your reputation?"

"I couldn't give a fuck about my reputation, and frankly, its becoming stressful for me to deal with all the girls. I think that with you, I'm the happiest. I always have been."

I smile at him, and kiss him again, short, but passionate. We waved goodbye to each other. The next day, Friday, I walked to school and sat under a tree in the front lawn as usual, but my friends were nowhere to be seen. Vlad was probably preparing for his trip or was already on his way, and who knows where Lukas was. I put my stuff down and was about to sit down when I was pulled into a hug, then a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning, Iggy!"

"Hello, Alfred!"

"Hey, Iggy, listen," He leaned in close, a whisper, "my parents are gonna be gone for the weekend, and I'm allowed to have friends over. Wanna come over?"

"Over...as in the whole weekend?"

"Yeah!"

"Um...I'll have to ask my parents first, they are kind of strict, but I would love to, otherwise!"

"Great! I can't wait!"

"ALFIE! I MISSED YOU!" A pair of arms wrapped around Alfred's waist as he got a distressed look on his face. That redheaded girl had glomped him from behind.

"Beth (Ah, so THAT'S what her name was...), let go of me!" He pried off her arms and turned around only to be grabbed by his tie (Again, school uniform) and pulled into a kiss. I tensed, _HOW DARE SHE!_ Alfred pushed her to the ground, his face looking furious.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Awwwww, is my boyfrwiend mad at me?"

"Stop using baby voice- AND I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"Yes you are! You kissed me!"

"Um... you kissed me. And I already have a boyfriend."

"No, you- WHAT?!" People turned and stared when she screeched. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!"

"I'm gay. Got a problem with that?"

"YES! I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"NO YOU AREN'T, YOU CRAZY BITCH! YOU JUST KISSED ME AND DECIDED THAT!"

"THEN WHO IS YOUR BOYFRIEND, IF YOU ARE GAY?!" I was about to slip into the crowd and disappear when Alfred grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him, pressing his lips against mine. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, and "Beth" stormed off, obviously pissed. Alfred pulled away from me and grinned. Everybody else continued with what they were doing, but some of Alfred's friends patted him on the back and said hello to me as well. It was kinda nice.

* * *

I walked down the street, duffle bag in arm. My parents were absolutely delighted that I had made a new friend (I didn't tell them 'boyfriend' because they would have freaked) and allowed me to spend the weekend. His house, as it turned out, was only three blocks away from my house, so I just walked. I walked up the stairs leading up to his porch, and I knocked on the door. I was dressed in some regular pants, and a shirt with the British flag on it. When Alfred opened the door, he stood in a white t-shirt and jeans -_ hot damn, he looked sexy in jeans-_ and smiled at me.

"Iggy!" He took a step forward and hugged me, pulling me inside as he did so. He took my bag and held my hand, dragging me through the house and showing me where everything was. he pulled me into his room, it was huge, and put the bag on his bed. He then flopped down on it and patted the spot next to him, flashing me a grin. I walked over and sat down, and he pulled me in for a kiss.

"You know, I'm really happy that we get to spend the whole weekend with each other." He nuzzled my cheek.

"Yeah? I'm happy just being with you." He kissed my skin.

"That's good." He moved over and kissed me, putting his hands on my thighs. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. He slipped his tongue through my mouth, and I eagerly accepted, inviting it in and sucking on it. He moaned a bit and kissed me fiercely.

"Alfred? You here?" Alfred pulled away and smacked his forehead.

"Shit, I forgot. My brother is going to be here too." I looked at him incredulously. "Oh! Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be busy as well. He doesn't come over a lot, he's in college."

"Alfred?" A man, who looked a lot like Alfred, had almost touching his shoulders length blonde hair and violet eyes that peered out from behind glasses, poked his head through the door. "Eh? Who is this?"

"My, uh..." Alfred tried to look for the right word, and the man chuckled.

"Your boyfriend? Don't worry, I wont tell." He smiled.

"Thanks, Mattie. Oh! Arthur, meet Mathew, my big bro! He's in college!"

"Hello."

"Hello." Mathew waved shyly, and stepping inside the room to receive a bear-crushing hug from his brother. I looked at him, he was average height, but had tall, lean legs. He was pretty thin, and had a girlish figure.

"So how is _your_ boyfriend, Mattie?" Ah, so this one was gay too?

"Um... don't get mad at me for this, but he wanted to meet you, so he came along."

"Why would I be mad?"

"You might not like him, eh?"

"Why wouldn't I-"

"BIRDIE!" Another man, an abino, with snow-white hair and glowing red eyes came into the room. _This_ one definitely had the build of a man. He had bulging muscles, but yet, somehow managed to stay normal looking instead like the Incredible Hulk. "There you are! And this must be little Birdie, huh? Kesesesesese!" He had a strange laugh, and he ruffled Alfred's hair. He was very cocky. And... Birdie?

"Um, Alfred, this is Gilbert."

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said he was a cocky bastard."

"I didn't say bastard!"

"Eh, it's alright, Birdie! The awesome me is a cocky bastard!"

"Why are you calling him "Birdie"?" I asked, my curiosity killing me.

"Eh? Who's this?"

"Alfred's boyfriend."

"Oh! Nice. Hallo." Now that I noticed, he had a German accent.

"You're from Germany?"

"Yep! I'm from Prussia! Well, what used to be Prussia." I nodded, remembering what we learned about Germany in history class. "Oh, I call him Birdie because he is the only other person that my bird likes to nest on."

"What?" He pointed to his head, and a little yellow canary could be seen in the folds of his hair. "Piyo!" It chirped, then fluttered over to Mathew's hair, settling down and burrowing. Gilbert laughed again.

"See?"

"Well, um... now that we have all been introduced, Gilbert and I are going to go out. Bye Alfred." Mathew leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Gilbert ruffled his hair again,

"Bye! The awesome me is out!" They both walked out the door, Gilbert's laughter ringing out from the halls.

"That was odd." I remarked.

"Eh. I liked him." Alfred slipped a hand around my waist, touching his forehead to mine. "Not as much as I like you, though." God, he was cheesy. But, damnit, it was sweet. I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Bloody git..."

* * *

**I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO, I'M ENDING IT THERE, SO SUCK IT LOSERS!**

**PRUSSIA! GET OFF MY LAPTOP YOU COCKY BASTARD!**

**Whoops! Gotta run! Kesesesesesesesese!**

**DAMNIT PRUSSIA!**

**Umm... review, eh?**


End file.
